yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Urotsuki's Room
, Developer Room, Debug Room |BGM = zaza (Dream Room)|Map ID = 0002, 0003, 0004, 0005, 0006, 0042, 0102, 0122, 0123, 0124, 0150, 0221, 0222, 0223, 0224, 0225, 0227, 0249, 0250, 0344, 0402, 0403, 0457, 0598, 0620}} Urotsuki's Room is where the player starts the game. This room and its balcony are two of the only locations Urotsuki can access outside of her dreams. Urotsuki refuses to leave her room through the door, and attempting to open it results in her shaking her head in a number of ways; if the player has the key, however, the Developer Room can be accessed through the door. She has various appliances in her room, such as a Games Console, allowing her to play various minigames, and a Computer, which allows the player to save their progress, view unlocked Wallpapers, and listen to music, among other things. The Room Urotsuki's room is pretty big and nicely furnished, overall giving her better living conditions than Madotsuki. The view from her balcony suggests that she lives in a somewhat rural area. As the player progresses throughout the game, some little things will be added to Urotsuki's room, if a little subtle at best. Most things that are inserted are seen after unlocking each of the Endings. After unlocking Ending 1, Urotsuki's books will be back in her bookshelf. Interacting with them will let you browse through all the Wallpapers you've unlocked, from #0 to #173. After Endings 1-4 have been seen, Urotsuki obtains the key to the Developer Room, which is accessed in a hallway through the door on the right. If Debug Mode is active, you can access the Debug Room from the hallway to the right instead. Interacting with the drawer at Urotsuki's computer desk will display the menu to toggle the new quick select menu added in version 0.99. Selecting yes on the first option enables you to use the drawer in the dream version of the room to set Urotsuki's current effect as a 'favorite' which can then be instantly equipped/unequipped from the menu, accessed via the Shift key. The second option lets you choose what kind of quick select you would like. *The first style lets you instantly switch to your favorite effect by holding down shift. *The second style brings up an interface that lets you visually browse through effects with a scrollbar, or switch to your favorite effect by pressing down. This style is useful for mixing effects. NOTE: The game occasionally loses track of this favorite effect upon waking up or loading a saved game, so using the drawer to reset your favorite effect before heading out into the Nexus is generally a good idea. Dream Room Urotsuki's Room changes a little when she goes to sleep. Her TV shows an assortment of strange images, and her computer shows a variety of obscure wallpapers. Her console seems to be missing completely. There is also a piggy bank in her dream room, which allows her to obtain a small amount of Money, equal to the percentage of the accessible areas that she has visited, each time she goes to sleep. While dreaming, Urotsuki is able to open the door, and access Yume 2kki's 'Nexus'. Much like Yume Nikki, it is a hub comprised of various Dream Worlds, and exploring them to find and collect effects is the objective in the early game. When walking out onto the balcony from the dream room there is a 1/5 chance that you will be taken to the Mirror Room instead, determined when you go to sleep, although this event is disabled if Ending #? is active. Urotsuki's Balcony The sliding door at the top of the room leads to the balcony, which is mostly devoid of interest, featuring two empty planter boxes with no plants, a clothesline, and an air conditioner condenser unit. Each time a dream sequence has ended, the time of the day on the balcony changes. The balcony overlooks a mountainous landscape, apparently covered by forest. On the distant horizon lie the Twin Mountains, which are present in many areas of the Dream World as well, most notably in Urotsuki's Dream Scene in the Flying Fish World, where they are viewed from somewhere presumably below the balcony, flushed in an orange evening glow. They are also referenced on a TV screen. Many of the endings take place on the balcony. Trivia * If Urotsuki has killed 50 NPCs (or any higher multiple of 10), there is a chance that she will have a scary vision upon waking up. The title theme plays slowly and the sound of a closing door can be heard while Urotsuki will appear in a purple-tinted version of her room sitting on a pillow in front of the TV, with a ghostly silhouette of a herself standing behind her, holding her chainsaw. After a few seconds the apparition will walk forwards into Urotsuki, and she will snap out of her hallucination and stand up as the light returns to the room. In a different version of the same vision, a Shadow Lady appears instead. Category:Locations Category:Author Unknown